You 2
by Red Wasabi
Summary: A loose sequel based on You 1 that I posted earlier today. I didn't post them togther because I simply hadn't intended on making anything more to accompany You 1. But here I am.


**Title** You 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, they would already be having hot ,wild, robot sex, and we all would be busy watching that movie allll over again.

**Notes:** I don't know if I'm exactly happy with this. It's kind of like a loose sequel to the first You fic...and there might be a 3rd one...maybe...btw:did anyone catch the pun in the title(at least I think it's a pun)

**OT NOTE:** Has anyone ever tried Pepperridge Farm Chocolate Chunk Dark Chocolate cookies?(try saying that seven times fast! ahah) cause I just found a package of them in my cloest, while I was seraching for...well something; I don't remeber I got distracted by the cookies. But anyways they damn good! If you don't already have a box of them I suggest that you go now, and buy a box, them forget them in your closet for an untold number of months(maybe years), age only makes them taste better!! _I swear_!o ahem ok now I 'm done!

**Rated:** I dunno...T? ...T+? I mention sex again if that helps...

**XXXXXXXXX**

'He knew it was wrong; leading her on like he was; but what else could he do? If he told her the truth—the whole truth, it would mean having to admit it to himself too. And he wasn't sure if that was something he could handle just yet.

He liked his car—no more then like, it was...'

Sam Stopped sharply pulled away from his thoughts and smiled at the beautiful girl sitting across form him at Denny's. Mikaela flashed a quick smile and continued on with her story. With the same endearing smile Sam nodded along, and agreed with her every word. His mind zeroing in on everything Bee---She was saying.

It was difficult sometimes, pretending to pay attention to a someone, when your mind constantly drew right back to just slightly above their shoulder. And out the window—the one that faced the parking lot—in which an undeniably sexy '08 Camero sat. A Camero that he _knew_ was waiting for _him_.

If Sam had been alone, he'd have already gotten up, paid, and left. He'd already be inside the cool, leathery embrace of Bee. Listening to music, relaxing as Bee took him...where ever. He really didn't care where Bee took him. He'd never leave the soft ,intimate cocoon that made up his Bee if he had to. Unfortunately Sam wasn't alone.

"So Sam, what do you think of my idea?" an irate voice broke through his contemplations.

Blinking the haze quickly from his mind Sam smiled softly across the table towards Mikaela,"Baby, I think any idea that you come up with is great, just like you!"

Mikaela patted his arm,"Great, I was worried that you hadn't been listening to me; and then I'd have to explain it all over again."

Sam winked as he pointed to his head,"No Baby, I got it all up here."

His mind all the while had already been drifting to other things. Like the way Bee felt underneath him when he and Mikaela made out on his hood. It was enough to send shudders up his spine. It was one of the reasons that he always insisted that Mikaela be on top, he didn't want to share Bee. Not in that way. He wanted to be the only one to feel Bee like that. To feel those subtle vibrations that would creep into his skin from the soft steady hum of Bee's engine. That and he didn't think he could face the other way, and not shout Bee's name—instead of Mikaela's. He was pretty sure that as long he as looked away from him, he could at least pretend that it was his girl friend who was making him hot. Not the giant robot turned '08 Camero that was ridding high in his fantasies.

He knew that it made Mikaela uncomfortable to make out on top of Bee, she often told him so; but Sam had always managed to find some reason as to why it just wasn't good idea to go and get it on somewhere else. He didn't want to tell her that the real reason was because he loved the feeling of his bare body pressing heavily into Bee's metal frame. He _loved_ it.

It was sick, and unhealthy and he knew it; but for some reason that he couldn't—wouldn't admit yet. He knew he'd never leave _Him_, and if the day ever came where he had to choose between Bee or Mikaela—well he just hoped that when that day came she would understand; because he'd _always_ choose Bee.


End file.
